


25 Days

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulkeye fluff.</p><p>Kissing all over New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days

Bruce is celebrating Christmas with his boyfriend.  
Clint is like an enthusiastic child.  
Bruce finds out that's because he never celebrated Christmas as a child due to his father.  
Clint also likes kissing him.  
He starts at the beginning of December.  
He tells Bruce he is going to get kissed daily until Christmas day.  
Kissing for 25 days.  
Bruce isn't complaining.  
He likes it a lot.  
Clint kisses him in various places in New York.  
The Central Park, a cafe they visit, ice rink and so on.  
Bruce thinks they are christening every place with a kiss.  
He doesn't mind.  
He cwn keep feeling Clint's lips on his.  
This is the best Christmas he has had.


End file.
